The Science of Popularity
by kewliobeans
Summary: Everyone thinks Star is just a dumb popular girl. But, is she really? What if, secretly, she loved science? Sequel out now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As my other story is drawing to a close I decided to start this one. I don't expect many readers, but this is something I want to do. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Science of Popularity

Chapter 1

I dash home as fast as I can.

I run faster and faster, excitement bubbling up inside me with every step.

I know Paulina is probably excited too, about the dance that's coming up.

But, I'm excited for a very different reason.

Most people think I'm an airhead.

They think I'm nothing but a pretty face.

But, I'm so much more than that.

I'm a scientist.

I just started a new experiment, and I can't wait to get home and work on it.

Honestly, I don't care about clothing or makeup or boy bands.

I just want to be left alone with my lab.

But, I see what happens to the other kids.

I see what happens when you're even a little bit different.

I don't want that.

I don't want the constant teasing and the after school beatings.

So, I put on a mask.

I wear the popular clothes and listen to the cool music and talk only to the in crowd.

I don't like it, but I think I would dislike the bullying more.

Every morning the mask goes on.

I turn into a different person.

The mask only comes off when I'm in my lab.

My secret basement lab.

Oh, how I love it.

The smell of chemicals, the shiny steel countertops.

The microscope, the test tubes, the safety goggles.

Perfection.

So, let them think I'm dumber than a doorknob.

I know better.

And, one day, they're all going to work for me.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Continue or leave as a one-shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was astounded by the number of reviews I got for this. I was expecting one, so you guys really boosted my confidence enough to continue this. I really would love to reply to all of you reviews, but currently ff net is glitching and it won't let me. I don't own anything.**

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 2

Is it possible to die of boredom?

Because I think I am, right now.

Some stupid dance is coming up and Paulina dragged me along to go dress shopping.

I hate dances.

I'm always stuck dancing with some puckhead jock all night discussing football.

I hate football.

When I'm not dancing with my incredibly dumb date I have to talk to my equally dumb friends.

I _really_ hate dances.

Plus, it's always in the gym which smells like sweat and dirty feet.

And, the place is just crawling with chaperones, so I can't even sneak off to the science room.

Then, there's the dress shopping.

Hours on end of listening to Paulina analyze every detail of every dress.

Honestly, woman! Just buy the dress that fits and looks nice and go!

Then, she makes me try on dresses, which I hate wearing because they're uncomfortable.

I _really, really _hate dances.

Currently, I'm being shoved into a hot pink ball evening gown that has glitter all over it.

Paulina squeals and shouts, "OH MY GOSH! It looks perfect!"

I turn to the mirror beside me and cringe.

Urgh! It's awful! It looks like a five year old's bedspread that someone poured glitter on.

I turn around to see Paulina donning a similar ensemble.

Apparently, children's bedspreads are really in this year.

Did I mention how much I hate dances?


	3. Chapter 3

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 3

Paulina forces me to buy the dress, and we exit the store with her chattering all the way.

We step into the pink convertible that her father got her for her sixteenth birthday.

On the way to my house, Paulina is talking non-stop.

I put on my (highly fashionable) hoodie and secretly turn on my iPod.

The rest of the way there all I hear is the sweet electric guitar of Paramore.

Thank god for headphones.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's getting harder and harder to update, what with finals and all. I will try to post against soon, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.**

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 4

This is even worse than the dress.

Now that the shopping is over, Paulina is forcing me into an even worse fate.

Picking a date.

It seems I can have any boy in school that I want.

Any boy that's considered "cool" that is.

But, I don't want a "cool" guy to take me to the dance.

I want someone that can talk to me about technology and science.

I want someone that won't laugh at me.

Someone who'll help with my experiments.

I want to date someone who actually knows who I am.

There's one guy that I'd love to take to the dance.

He's one of the ones I can't have.

He's not popular by any means.

He's just…

Perfect. Or at least, perfect for me.

And, just who is this mystery dream guy?

Well…

His name is Tucker Foley, geek extraordinaire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short update for you!**

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 5

I try to block the thoughts of dances, dresses, and dates out of my head.

I change into my PJ's and brush my teeth.

Sometimes I really wish I could just let down this façade.

It's so hard.

Every day I have to play this part.

Sometimes I get scared that if I keep pretending I'll become that person.

I never want to be like this other person I've created.

She's shallow and cruel.

I think back on my choices in life.

Was it really worth it?

I just don't know anymore.

I fall asleep, hoping to escape and dream of experiments and Tucker.

Instead I have a nightmare about masks, prom dresses, and my voice whispering vicious taunts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was so excited to see so many reviews on that last chapter. I would love to reply to your reviews, but FF net still is letting me. **

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 6

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm goes off, and my nightmare is only beginning.

It's time for school.

I slip into my disgustingly girly clothes and groan.

Another day of make believe.

Honk!

I hear the blaring horn of Paulina's car in my driveway.

Here I go.

Today's the day Paulina's going to make me ask someone out.

I hate my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Stupid finals… But the good thing is: IT'S SUMMER VACATION! Hooray for me!**

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 7

What am I doing with my life?

I'm pretending. I'm living my life behind a mask.

I'm tired of it!

I think it's time the mask comes off.

So what if I get bullied?

It's better than living a lie.

I'm going to take control.

We only live once.

I'm going to make my life count.

From now on, Star Tesla doesn't take orders from anyone.

I'm in charge now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, Star's last name is Tesla, as in Tesla Coil, as in the scientist, Nikola Tesla.**

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 8

I walk into school.

Instead of walking directly to the in-crowd, I go over to the school bulletin board.

I sign my name neatly on the registration sheet for the science fair.

Smiling, I walk past Paulina, laughing at the stunned expression on her face.

"What ARE you WEARING?" She shrieks at me, gesturing to my plain t-shirt and jeans.

"It's called clothes, Paulina. Maybe you've heard of them?"

She blinks, dumbfounded.

Then suddenly, a loud guffaw escapes her mouth.

"Ha! You shouldn't've said that! Now you can't sit with us at lunch."

"Okay, then." I turn and walk away.

Paulina gapes after me, shocked.

Well, looks like I took care of that problem.

At least now I don't have to go to the dance.

I glance over at Tucker.

But, I might want to.

But, I'm going to have to get a different dress.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sad to report that FF net still won't let me reply to reviews. **

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 9

I slip into the girl's bathroom.

Quickly I fix my hair and make sure I look okay

I may not be a popular snob anymore, but I still like to look good!

I take a deep breath.

I walk out of the bathroom and up to Tucker Foley.

My breathing is becoming uneven.

"Um, hi Tucker."

I'm having troubles getting enough oxygen.

"Can I talk to you alone."

He nods and we meander over to a deserted part of the corridor.

By now, I'm hyperventilating.

"So…what's up?" He says, looking confused.

"Um, I was wondering ?"

"What did you just say?'

"Would you go to the dance me?" I blurt out, before I lose my nerve.

"What?" He just looks puzzled.

After a few seconds, though, he screams, "Yes! I'm going to the dance with a pretty girl!"

I giggle.

He points to his friend, Danny, "Ha! In your face Danny! I told you I could get a date!"

He trots around doing a victory dance.

I try hard to stifle my laughter, and fail.

I'm sprawled out on the floor laughing my head off as Tucker dances around me.

Once his celebratory dance is over he looks at me, embarrassed.

I look at him and say, "That was the second awesomest thing I've ever seen."

"Really?"

I nod.

"What was the first?"

"Star Wars."

"Oh my PDA, I think I'm in love."

I throw my head back and laugh.

Danny and Sam make their way over to us.

At the same time they shake their heads and say, "Lovebirds."

I blush and Tucker looks really aggravated.

"I knew that was going to come back to haunt me someday."

We all laugh and Danny and Sam tease Tucker about pretty much everything.

I feel genuinely happy.

I'm feeling on top of the world.

Is this what it's like to have friends?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm going to be really busy this summer! I have ideas for about ten fics! Unfourtunatly, after this I'm going to be taking a small break from DP fiction. **

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 10

Sam and I decide to go get dresses for the dance together.

She's actually really cool, and not creepy at all once you look past the eye-liner and black.

At first I'm not sure what to expect.

Shopping with Sam is very different than shopping with Paulina.

First off, instead of going to some trendy store, we go to a thrift shop.

Sam says that even though the clothes are old, they're unique.

She says that because the clothes have already been worn by someone else they have souls.

Everything in a thrift shop has a story.

I guess I never thought about it that way.

Her perspective of everything is so different than anyone I've ever met.

We wander the store, laughing at all the wacky eighties stuff.

Finally, Sam pulls two dresses off the rack.

She holds them up.

I normally hate fancy gowns, but these…

They're breathtaking.

One of them is completely black other than the silver jewels, glistening in the light like stars.

It's knee-length and it has lace peeking out from the under the skirt.

The black lace looks like spider webs spun with confidence and grace.

That one is obviously for Sam.

The second on is a deep wave of blue, like the ocean.

It's so long, it would reach my ankles.

There are no straps, and black ribbon tied around the waist streaming down.

It's beautiful.

It's not in style, but it's magnificent.

This coming from a girl who hates dressing up.

Sam and I look at each other, identical grins forming on our faces.

We buy the dresses and then exit the store.

Sam immediately starts walking a certain direction.

"Where are we going?" I call after her.

She smiles at me.

"First we're going to my house to put these aside."

She smirks.

"Then, we're going to Danny's to kick their butts in a round of first person shooter games."

I grin.

My life is officially perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last chapter!**

The Science of Popularity

Chapter 11

Sam and I sit, giddy with excitement, on the floor of her living room.

The doorbell rings. I freeze.

This is it.

The night of the dance.

The first school dance I can actually enjoy.

Sam goes to answer it.

As the door swings open, smoothly, my jaw drops.

There stands Danny and Tucker, looking, well, _hot._

As I look at Tucker in his suit, a giggle escapes my mouth.

He's so ridiculous.

He's wearing a traditional suit, with nice shoes, and an awesome tie.

That's not what's ridiculous.

What's ridiculous is the backwards cap placed firmly on his head.

As I tease Tucker about it, I glance over at Danny and Sam.

They're having the most casual of conversations, nothing out of the ordinary.

But, they're looking at each other like, both completely awestruck.

Pssh! And they say they're not dating.

Honestly, you'd have to be the dumbest person ever not to see how in love they are.

We leave the confines of Sam's porch and start the walk to the school.

For once, I actually have fun.

Sam and I laugh at her dark jokes. I make fun of all the matching dresses I see.

Tucker makes computer programming jokes. Everyone pretends to understand them.

Danny makes a weird comment about a ghost. I look confused.

Sam and Tucker look nervous.

All in all, everything is perfect.

I have friends now.

I'm happy.

And, really, in the grand scheme of things isn't that all that matters?

I, Star Tesla, scientist, nerd, and former popular, couldn't care less about my future.

Right here, right now, is so perfect.

Why would I ever want that to change.

I once had my life planned out.

But, now I find myself changing the plans to include three special people.

This is the start of the rest of my life.

I plan on loving every minute of it.

**A/N: I was considering doing a sequel. What do you guys think? Write a review letting me know if you want the sequel or not. Or answer in the poll that I have posted on my profile. If I wrote a sequel it would pretty much just be a revealing fic with Star.**


End file.
